d_n_d5efandomcom-20200216-history
Giant Soul (UA)
The giants once dwelled in a fabled realm known as Ostoria, a paradise for their folk that reflected their mastery of the mortal realm. In time, Ostoria fell, and the giants were scattered and broken. During that mythic era, the giants granted a few chosen individuals among the small folk a shard of their great power. These favored people were caught in the same tragedy that sundered Ostoria. Since that time, they have spread across the many worlds of the multiverse. Now and again, one of their descendants manifests the gifts imparted by the giants, granting them sorcerous magic that allows them to command the elements and gain the might of a giant. Subclass Features Jotun Resilience The resilience of giants flows through your body. At 1st level, your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 again whenever you gain a level in this class. Mark of the Ordning At 1st level, you discover innate magical abilities within yourself that are based on your giant heritage. Select one of the giant types from the Mark of the Ordning table. At 1st and 3rd level, you learn the spells associated with your choice, as shown in the table. These spells count as sorcerer spells for you, but they don’t count against your number of sorcerer spells known. Soul of Lost Ostoria Starting at 6th level, you gain a benefit whenever you cast one of the spells granted by your Mark of the Ordning Feature. Cloud Giant. Immediately after you cast any of your Mark of the Ordning spells, you can magically teleport as a bonus action. You teleport to an unoccupied space you can see that is no farther away than a number of feet equal to 10 + your Constitution modifier. Fire Giant. You gain a bonus to the damage rolls of your Mark of the Ordning spells. The bonus equals your Constitution modifier (minimum of +1). Frost Giant. Immediately after you cast any of your Mark of the Ordning spells, you gain temporary hit points equal to your Constitution modifier (minimum of 1). If the spell is Armor of Agathys, you instead increase its temporary hit points by an amount equal to your Constitution modifier (minimum of 1). Hill Giant. Immediately after you cast any of your Mark of the Ordning spells, you can target up to two creatures within 5 feet of you that you can see. Each target must succeed on a Strength saving throw against your spell save DC or be pushed a number of feet away from you equal to 5 + your Constitution modifier (minimum of +1). A target can choose to fail this save. Stone Giant. Immediately after you cast any of your Mark of the Ordning spells, you gain a bonus to AC equal to your Constitution modifier (minimum of +1) until the end of your next turn. Storm Giant. Immediately after you cast any of your Mark of the Ordning spells, up to three creatures of your choice that you can see within 30 feet of you take lightning damage equal to your Constitution modifier (minimum of 1). Rage of Fallen Ostoria Starting at 14th level, you gain the ability to channel the souls of your ancestors into your physical form. When you start casting a sorcerer spell on your turn and expend a spell slot, you can increase your size by one category – from Medium to Large, for example. This increase lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you die or are incapacitated. Until it ends, you gain the following benefits: * Your current hit points and your hit point maximum both increase by 1 per sorcerer level. * Your reach increases by 5 feet. * Your walking speed increases by 5 feet. * You have advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws. * You gain a bonus to the damage rolls of your melee weapon attacks; the bonus equals your Constitution modifier (minimum of +1). Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Blessing of the All Father At 18th level, your Constitution score increases by 2, up to a maximum of 22. In addition, you can now use Rage of Fallen Ostoria twice between rests, but no more than once on a turn. If you use that feature while under its effects, its increases to your size, hit points, reach, and walking speed are cumulative. Category:Subclasses Category:Sorcerer Category:Unearthed Arcana